Possessed
by Midnight Smile
Summary: Kagome gets hurt and inuyasha takes her to her time. Since it's going to be the New Moon soon, the gang all go to Kagomes house and stay there for a couple of nights. While they're there, they find out one of them is being possessed... Who is it?
1. The Battle and the Blood

Authors Note: This story has a bit of drama in the beginning but it gets funnier. Me and my friends made this story up a long, long time ago so I don't remember everything and I might not update very often. Thank you very much for the reviews I got on my other story!  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own Inuyasha! Don't sue me! You probably wouldn't get very much if you did anyway...  
  
Author: Midnight Smile  
  
Title: Possessed  
  
Chapter Title: Um... I can't think of a name, call it whatever you want! Clears throat on with the story!  
  
InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were fighting a huge demon (Shippo was hiding in a bush with Myoga). Kagome was shooting arrows at the demon, but even though she hit almost every time, it didn't do anything. Then Kagome realized she didn't have anymore arrows.  
  
I thought my quiver was full! What do I do now?! She thought.  
  
InuYasha ducked as the demon swung his arm out at him, and then he ran over to Kagome. "Kagome? Keep shooting him!" he half yelled.  
  
"But I don't have any more arrows! Not one single one! I thought my quiver was full but I guess I was wrong! What should I do?!" Kagome answered looking completely astonished at her empty quiver.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Miroku yelled as the demons arm swooped down toward them. InuYasha looked up and grabbed Kagome and then leaped out of the way just in time.  
  
"You stay here, I'll protect you." He said to Kagome and then jumped at the demon swinging the Tetsusaiga at him.  
  
"HA! HA! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME!" roared the demon.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" InuYasha yelled as he jumped out of the way again to ovoid the demons outstretched hand trying to grab him. Kirara with Sango on her back attacked the demon and Sango threw her boomerang at him but to everyone's surprise, she missed!  
  
"Sango! How the hell did you miss that? You so close to him!" InuYasha yelled at her.  
  
"I... don't... know..." Sango said looking confused. "I don't know how I missed. It was like on second he was there and then he vanished right before I could hit him! I never miss when I'm that close to whatever I'm trying to hit!"  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" the demon roared again. "I WILL SQUASH YOU BEFORE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE! I HAVE TOO MUCH POWER TO BE KILLED BY SUCH SMALL PEOPLE LIKE YOUR SELVES!" then he charged at Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo yelled together and they all ran toward her but they were too far away to get to her in time. Kagome screamed as one of the demons claws hit the side of her body and she went flying into the air, blood spraying every where.  
  
"NO! KAGOME!" InuYasha cried as he ran to her body lying on the ground. "Kagome!"  
  
Shippo burst into tears as he ran forward. When Sango and Miroku got there Sango picked up Shippo in her arms and tried to comfort him as she was trying to see if Kagome was ok. "Shh Shippo!" she said.  
  
Then Shippo screamed. "He's coming!"  
  
They all turned to see the demon running toward them. Sango dropped Shippo and grabbed her boomerang and threw it, now very angry. Miroku grabbed his staff and InuYasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga, raging with anger.  
  
"InuYasha! Use the Wind Scar!" cried Miroku.  
  
"That's what I'm doing!" InuYasha yelled back. And then he saw it, the Wind Scar.  
  
He's gonna pay! thought InuYasha as he thrust the Tetsusaiga into the Wind Scar and killing the demon.  
  
As soon as InuYasha knew he killed the demon he ran to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!" he yelled at her. But she didn't move. Sango and Miroku were about to run over but then Miroku put his arm out to stop Sango.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sango asked, yelling, but then she saw that Miroku's eyes were fixed on something. She turned and saw InuYasha hugging Kagome's body and crying. When Sango saw this she stopped.  
  
Shippo running over to InuYasha and Kagome and Sango said "Shippo! Stop!"  
  
Shippo stopped. Is InuYasha crying? he thought. it looks like it.  
  
"Kagome! Please Kagome! Wake up! Please wake up! Please don't die!" InuYasha mumbled into her hair. "Kagome! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault that you got hurt! Please! I'm sorry! Kagome!"  
  
Someone in her era should be able to help her! I've got to get her home! InuYasha thought and he picked her up and leaped away with her in his arms.  
  
WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Miroku yelled after InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha didn't answer; he just kept running and praying she wasn't dead. Please! I'd give up anything! Please just don't let her be dead!  
  
When he got the Bone Eaters Well he jumped in. And when he got through to Kagome's time he jumped out of the well and ran to her house, tears still in his eyes.  
  
Please, please don't let her be dead! Please!  
  
Sota was looking out of the window and saw InuYasha coming and then saw the blood dripping from Kagome and he screamed. Mrs. Higurashi came zooming down the stairs with a worried look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Sota? Why did you yell?" she asked but Sota had run to the door and flung it open just as InuYasha came running in.  
  
When Mrs. Higurashi saw InuYasha carrying Kagome she just said "What..." then she saw the gash in Kagome's side and then she screamed too.  
  
Then Grampa came running down the stairs, "WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP SCREAMING?! I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP!"  
  
But then he saw the blood dripping from Kagome. He didn't scream but he turned as white as a ghost.  
  
"Wha...? What h-h-happened t-to K-Kago... Kagome...?" Mrs. Higurashi whispered. Then she said in a stronger voice, "What did you do to her...?"  
  
"We were fighting a demon and she got swiped!" InuYasha yelled "Do something! I don't know how to clean her up so I brought her here!"  
  
"I'll go get some bandage and herbs!" Grampa yelled turning around and running off.  
  
"Sota, you go get some face cloths and a basin of water," Mrs. Higurashi ordered he son. "InuYasha, I'm sorry I blamed you, come bring her up stairs, quick!"  
  
InuYasha jumped upstairs and ran into Kagome's room and pulled back her blankets and was about to place her in her bed put Mrs. Higurashi came up behind him and said "No! Stop! You'll get her bed stained! I have some blankets that can get blood on them, here!" and she put a pile of blankets on the floor and quickly spread them out.  
  
InuYasha placed Kagome down gently on the blankets.  
  
"I'm really sorry..." he mumbled to Kagome's mother. "I couldn't get to her in time, it's my fault."  
  
"Now, now, it's ok, accidents happen." Mrs. Higurashi said trying to smile.  
  
Grampa came into the room carrying bandage and herbs.  
  
He dumped them on Kagome's bed and ran of the room calling over his shoulder "I'm getting some books on healing!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi took the bandage and started to unravel it as fast as she could.  
  
Sota came in heaving a big basin full of water.  
  
"I'll... get the... face cloths... in... a... second..." he grunted and he put down the basin and ran out of the room. He came back in a flash with a big pile of face cloths and towels. He dropped them next to the water just as Grampa came in with three big books.  
  
"These have ancient medical treatment; there should be something in here."  
  
"I think I know what to do father," Mrs. Higurashi said to Grampa politely.  
  
Then she lifted Kagome's shirt up. InuYasha looked away. Sota, who had tears in his eyes, lay down on Kagome's bed and buried his face in the pillows and cried.  
  
"Sota it'll be ok," Grampa said trying to calm Sota down.  
  
It's all my fault! I should have been protecting her! I said I would and I didn't! And now she's hurt and bleeding like hell! I should just get out of here InuYasha thought.  
  
InuYasha edged his way out of the room before anyone could stop him and went straight to the well.  
  
InuYasha was just about to go through but he stopped and sat down.  
  
I should have been protecting her! It's all my fault! he told himself again.  
  
InuYasha whacked himself on the head and dried the tears that were falling heavily down his face.  
  
He then got up and jumped into the well.  
  
TBC...  
  
Hope u liked it! Now, there's a button over there to the left, if you could just click it, then the next chapter will magically appear! NOT! But pleeze review! 


	2. Back to the Future

Authors Note: thanx 4 my reviews! This chapter might not B 2 long, sorry. Oh! And one more thing B4 you read the next chapter, pleez read "Adopted?"!  
  
And the next chapter of: Possessed  
  
Chapter two:  
  
When InuYasha got to the other side of the well he climbed out and sat next too it.  
  
It's all my fault! It's all my fault she's hurt! InuYasha said to himself again. Then InuYasha buried his face in his hands and cried.  
  
He was hoping no one was watching him cry but even if they were he just kept crying.  
  
Well, there was someone watching, in fact, there were two people watching him; Sango and Miroku.  
  
"I can't believe he's actually crying." Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"Well, he loves Kagome, even if he denies it, and he probably thinks it's his fault Kagome got hurt, even if it's not." Sango whispered back.  
  
Back in the future, Mrs. Higurashi was almost done cleaning Kagome up. She looked up to ask InuYasha what kind of demon Kagome had gotten cut by but he wasn't there.  
  
"Where's InuYasha?"  
  
Sota looked up and said "I don't know, he must have left."  
  
"Oh, he could have stayed."  
  
"Well he's gone."  
  
"We should take Kagome to a hospital." Mrs. Higurashi said to Grampa.  
  
"Nonsense! I have all the stuff we need right here in these books!" Grampa said picking up his books that were lying on the floor next to him. "Those doctors will ask what she got slashed by, and we can't tell them. There might be poison in her but I'll find the cure in here." And he picked up one of the books and opened it.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed and continued to clean Kagome.  
  
I guess he's right. thought Mrs. Higurashi. We couldn't tell them what cut her and if we didn't, they wouldn't know what would cure her.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi finished cleaning and bandaging Kagome up and then they laid her on her bed. She was still unconscious, but it was more like she was sleeping now.  
  
"Come Sota, come wash your face." Mrs. Higurashi said to Sota whose face was tear streaked and his eyes were all red from crying.  
  
"Ok." Was all Sota said as he followed his mother out of the room.  
  
"Kagome will be ok Sota." Mrs. Higurashi said as they walked to the bathroom. "Everything will be all right."  
  
"Really?" Sota asked.  
  
I hope! Mrs. Higurashi thought, but she smiled and nodded her head.  
  
Just as they got to the bathroom they herd a yell. They turned and ran to Kagome's room to see Grampa sprawled out on the floor looking at Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sota burst out laughing at the look on Grampas face. He looked completely surprised at something.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked again, looking confused.  
  
"She... She talked and I didn't expect it and she scared me!" Grampa said pointing at Kagome.  
  
Sota was still laughing and Mrs. Higurashi giggled.  
  
"I-Inu... InuYasha... InuYasha!"  
  
"What?!" Mrs. Higurashi and Sota stopped laughing and looked at Kagome.  
  
"I-Inu-InuYasha..." Kagome whispered in her sleep. "InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!"  
  
"She's calling for InuYasha. Sota go see if you can get him through the well!" Mrs. Higurashi said. Sota ran out of the room and out the door and to the well.  
  
InuYasha was still sitting by the well but he wasn't crying anymore but was punching the ground in frustration.  
  
Why?! Why didn't I protect her?! he kept asking himself over and over again.  
  
Sango and Miroku had gone back to Kaede's village. Shippo was in Kaede's hut and had stopped crying. He was sipping some tea given to him by Kaede.  
  
"There, there. Ye will feel better soon. The people in Kagomes time should be able to heal her, although I could as well." Kaede said to Shippo.  
  
When Sango and Miroku came Kaede gave them a cup of tea too.  
  
"Ye two ok?"  
  
"Yes, thank you for the tea." Miroku said.  
  
"Welcome. Do either of ye know why InuYasha brought Kagome to her time instead of here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Sota yelled as he dug and dug in the well. "All right! I give up! It obviously isn't gonna work 'cause he was through already last time." Sota grumbled after another five minutes of digging. "He'll come back eventually anyway."  
  
"Like, now for instance?"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sota cried out turning around to see Inuyasha standing behind him, his eyes a little red.  
  
"Have you been crying?" Sota asked looking closer.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha swore and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's asleep now. You don't have to hide your feeling for her from me ya know," Sota grinned.  
  
"Wha? W-what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing."  
  
"Why did you want me, anyways?" Inuyasha asked, as they climbed out of the well.  
  
"Like it said, Kagome's sleeping."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well she's calling for you; she's like, "I-Inu-Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Sota cried in a high voice.  
  
"C-c-calling? F-for me?"  
  
"Yeah! It scared Grampa! You should 'a seen the look on his face! It was really funny!" Sota chuckled at the memory.  
  
"You seen happier than before; when I left, you were crying your eyes out!" Inuyasha commented; they were nearing the house now.  
  
"Mom said Kagome's gonna be alright, of course I'm happy!"  
  
"I guess that's a good reason."  
  
"Come on!" Sota said, suddenly grabbing Inuyasha's sleeve and pulling his in the house.  
  
"I'm coming! Let go of my sleeve or you'll be dragged!" Inuyasha said, preparing to jump.  
  
"Ok," Sota let go of Inuyasha's sleeve just as he was leaving the floor and flying up the stairs.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha called quietly, as he tip toed into her room. "Kagome..." Inuyasha saw her figure under a bunch of blankets. He could just barely see some of her hair because her head was under the blankets.  
  
Inuyasha kneeled down and pushed the blankets off of Kagomes face. He sat there, looking at her face, which was scratched and bruised. Very lifeless compared to her usually smiling face.  
  
She stirred and he drew back.  
  
"I-Inu... Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha moved closer.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome I'm right here," Inuyasha told the sleeping girl.  
  
"Inuyasha? Would you like some Ramen?"  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha jumped away from Kagome and looked up to see Mrs. Higurashi standing in the door way.  
  
"Would you like some Ramen?" she repeated.  
  
"Oh, um, I guess so. Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Has she woken up yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did she say anything?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... she was, uh... she was saying my name," Inuyasha said so quietly you could only hear it if you had a demons sensitive hearing.  
  
"What? I didn't quite catch that, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said leaning closer.  
  
Inuyasha was getting a bit uncomfortable, "She was just, she was just saying my name!" he cried out.  
  
"Ok! I was only asking!" Mrs. Higurashi went back down stairs to make some Ramen for Inuyasha.  
  
TBC...  
  
Review! Review! Review! The sooner you review! The sooner the next chapter will come! And I have a question: who do you think, is going to be =dramatic voice= Possessed?  
  
Like I said! Review!  
  
Midnight Smile 


	3. Author's Note HAVE TO READ! DEPENDS ON F...

Author's Note: hey, I know I know I haven't updated in such a long time but I'm working to the next chapter, really! I am!!!! It should be up maybe sometime next week, if I finish it. :) Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while! I'll try to make this chapter nice and long if you want. How about you guys review and tell me if you just want me to update and don't care how short it is or if you want it to be long. If you choose for a long chapter it will take longer to write, maybe the week after next I could get it up then. So review and tell me what you want!

**Midnight Smile**


	4. AN:ReadAndTellMeWhatYouWantSoICanUpdate!

**Author's Note: ok, not very many people read the Author's Note that I last put up, only two who reviewed at least, and only one who told me what they wanted. If you're wondering why I haven't put up another chapter it's because I only know what one person wants, which isn't very helpful. You guys need to review and tell me what you want! Otherwise it'll take even longer for a new chapter. So, it's your choice. But I'm not going to update unless I get at _least_ 3 more reviews telling me what people want: long chapter or short? I could basically put up a short chapter now, but maybe you want a long one, I donno! So tell me and I'll do whatever you want.**

**PLEASE review!!!!!!!!**

**Midnight Smile**


	5. Flash Back Part One

**Author's Note: hey y'all… yeah I know I haven't updated on his in like a very, no make that VERY _VERY_ long time, but I just sort of… I donno… came up with ideas for other stories and forgot about this one in a kind of way. Yeah I guess that's what happened. Anyway, right now I feel like working on this story so I'm gonna! yay! haha… anyway, here we go…**

**Author: **(me obviously) Midnight Smile

**Title:** Possessed (yes, that _wonderful_ story! Haha…)

**Chapter: **Three (is it really only the third? Wow, I really didn't write that much!)

**Chapter Title: **To Kagome's House We Go

**Rating:** PG-13 (yeah, I don't remember what rating it was but it's gonna be PG-13 now, just to be safe, cuz there might be some more swearing and I don't want to go over the PG ratings….)

Oh! And of course the one thing I always forget, the…

"" ** talking**

'' ** thinking**

**( ) the same as it is in a book, just a little add in**

**(A/N: blah blah blah and so on….) yours truly! as in moi (BTW that means 'me' incase anyone didn't know that, I know lots of people do but some don't, I have a friend who didn't know what 'Bon Voyage' meant… but she's so ditzy I guess I should have known she wouldn't… haha… anyway…)**

** movements or things like that, not going to be used that often but just incase I do, you know what it means**

**changes time or place**

**Disclaimer:** yay! I finally remembered it!!!!!! Yes, yes I know I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did but so does everyone else and I don't think anyone could do as good a job as Rumiko Takahashi anyway. Let's hear a round of applause for her!!!!!! everyone (AND THAT MEANS EVERYONE), gives Rumiko Takahashi a wonderful, LOUD, applause!!!!!!!!! Haha… hey I just realized something; ya know how 'Miko' means 'Priestess'? well, the English translation or something for Rumiko Takahashi's first name must have something to do with 'Priestess' cuz look at her name Ru**_MIKO_**, see? It says 'Miko' in it!!!!! Yeah, anyway, I think you guys are bored of me now so let's move on to the actual story, k? yeah, I knew everyone would agree…..

**Last Time: **(yeah I think we MAJORLY need this because I wouldn't be surprised if at least half my reviewers for this story have forgotten what happened in the end of the last chapter!!!!! :D anyway, here's the last time… it's kinda long but it should help…)

She stirred and he drew back.

"I-Inu... Inuyasha..."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha moved closer.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, I'm right here," Inuyasha told the sleeping girl.

"Inuyasha? Would you like some Ramen?"

"What?!" Inuyasha jumped away from Kagome and looked up to see Mrs. Higurashi standing in the door way.

"Would you like some Ramen?" she repeated.

"Oh, um, I guess so. Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No."

"Did she say anything?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"What?"

"Well... she was, uh... she was saying my name," Inuyasha said so quietly you could only hear it if you had a demons sensitive hearing.

"What? I didn't quite catch that, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said leaning closer.

Inuyasha was getting a bit uncomfortable, "She was just, she was just saying my name!" he cried out.

"Ok! I was only asking!" Mrs. Higurashi went back down stairs to make some Ramen for Inuyasha.

**Here's the new chapter!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and waited for her mother to come back with the Ramen. Kagome had stopped mumbling in her sleep now, only every now and then she'd murmur his name. He liked it that she was calling for him and not anyone else, not that he'd admit it to anyone, but he did.

He sat there staring at Kagome's face, it would be plain and dead looking one moment, go to nice and peaceful and then scrunched up, as if in pain. Which she most likely was in. the cut in her side was even deeper than Inuyasha had thought it was, going three quarters of the way right through her.

About ten minutes later Mrs. Higurashi came back upstairs with a steaming bowel of Ramen. She handed it to him and turned to leave but Inuyasha stopped her.

"When do you think she'll wake?" he asked.

Mrs. Higurashi just stared at Inuyasha's face for a moment, he looked truly worried, the tough expression that was usually plastered on his face was gone; he looked 'soft' in some strange kind of way.

'I knew he cared about Kagome, but never knew how much they really loved each other,' she thought before replying, "I'm not sure Inuyasha, I hope it's soon but who knows, she could go into a coma and not come out of it for a year."

When she said that Inuyasha looked completely startled and glanced at Kagome as if to see if she was waking up this moment; she wasn't of course.

When Mrs. Higurashi saw the look on his face she quickly added, "But I'm sure she won't go into a coma, she'll probably wake up tomorrow or in the middle of the night or something. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Father actually found something useful, some medication for deep wounds from demons; apparently it was passed down from father to son for many centuries, going back to about your time."

"Oh, ok."

"Trust me, Inuyasha, she'll be fine. You just eat that Ramen up and make your self comfortable, ok? You are staying for the night, right?" (A/N: haha, that rhymes! Ok I just had to add that in, I donno why ok? hey, stop staring at me! I know I'm weird!)

"Yes."

"Ok, good. I'll bring up some blankets for you ok? You can make a little bed on the floor for yourself." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ok…" Inuyasha whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He loved Kagome's mother, she was so kind to him, like a second mother really. He wondered if Kagome had told her about his parents, and what had happened to them. Maybe that's why she was so nice, because she pitied him. He hoped that wasn't the reason. He wanted her o be nice to him because she trusted him with her daughter; even though that trust might be gone now, after the state he brought her home.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back against the wall beside Kagome's bed, eating his Ramen. Five minutes later Mrs. Higurashi had come back upstairs with a pile of blankets and a futon.

"I'll check in on you later, ok?" she said.

Inuyasha just nodded his head and she left the room.

Inuyasha finished his Ramen and put the bowel on the floor beside him. He turned to look at Kagome. She had curled up into a little ball closer to the bottom of the bed then the top.

'She's moved enough so I could sit on her bed with her now,' Inuyasha thought. 'Should I? I don't think she'd mind, she's asleep after all.'

Inuyasha stood up and picked up Kagome's pillow (which wasn't being used at the moment) and sat down where it had been, putting it on his lap. Instantly Kagome starched out a bit, and moved her head on top of the pillow and on Inuyashas lap.

Inuyasha blushed. 'Why'd she do that? Is she awake?' Just to see if she was he poked her gently and called 'Kagome' softly.

No answer. She did move a little though, and grunted sort of, but she was still asleep.

Inuyasha sighed. He wished she would wake up so he would know that she was ok.

"It's still all my fault, now matter what anyone says. I promised myself I'd protect her, but I've failed, I lied to _myself_," Inuyasha whispered, tears forming in his eyes again.

"Aaahhh!!" he cried out suddenly, whacking his head. "I've got to stop crying!"

"Inu-Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She was still asleep but her face was scrunched up.

"Kagome, it's fine; you're home now, everything will be all right, you're safe." Inuyasha was surprised at his own words.

Kagome smiled slightly.

Inuyasha stared at her face. There was a scratch on it. A long scratch. It began just above her left eye and curved down to her chin, just barely missing her eye. Inuyasha traced his finger over it. Kagome flinched.

"Sorry," Inuyasha murmured. "I didn't mean to…"

He looked away.

'Why did this happen? And at this time too, tomorrow night is going to be the new moon…' Inuyasha thought, looking outside at the sky. It was almost dark now. This time tomorrow he would become human, and completely vulnerable. 'We're not completely safe here, in Kagome's era, Yura of the Demon Hair got through to us here, and there was the Noh Mask…'

Inuyasha shook his head. 'Kagome would be able to come up with something, if only she would wake up…'

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall.

'All well… think about that tomorrow…' and Inuyasha drifted off to sleep but not before he peeked at Kagome to make sure she was ok.

Later, downstairs…

Mrs. Higurashi was sitting on the couch downstairs in the living room with Sota and her father who was sitting in his comfy chair looking through another one of his books; more were piled beside him.

"Father, I think you've done enough. You found one thing the will help, that's good enough. I have to go check in on Inuyasha and Kagome. Would you put Sota to bed please?" Mrs. Higurashi stood up and walked out of the room.

"Aw, that's nice. I don't wanna go to bed!" Sota grumbled, standing up.

"Come on, Sota, I'll tell you a story!" Grampa stood up and he and Sota began their way up stairs.

"Aw now I _really_ don't want to go to bed!" Sota cried. "Mom!"

"Hey! Boy, you should be grateful you have a grandfather to tell such wonderful stories! These aren't just stories really, they are legends, boy! _Legends_!" Grampa exclaimed, whacking Sota on the back to make him go faster.

"Ow! And I don't care if they're legends! I've heard all of them by now," Sota grumbled.

Grampa frowned. "I doubt it; there are some that I haven't told anybody…"

"…And you never will. If you're never going to tell anybody then why even tell me that you aren't gonna tell anybody?" Sota asked, grinning because he knew that what he had just said would confuse his grandfather.

It did, of course, and Grampa didn't want Sota to know that he had just confused him so he kept his mouth shut and didn't say anything until Sota was lying bed.

"Well, I guess I won't tell you a story then," he said, turning out the light.

"'Night Grampa," Sota called, grinning, as the old man shut the door.

"'Night," Grampa muttered, starting his way back downstairs. 'That boy really confuses me sometimes…'

Mrs. Higurashi, who was just down the hall, lightly knocked on her daughters closed door. "Inuyasha?"

No answer.

"Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to see Inuyasha sitting on Kagome's bed with her head on his lap. "How sweet…" she whispered before she closed the door and went back downstairs smiling.

Right After Sun Rise Next Morning

Kagome opened her eyes.

'Where am I?' she thought, squinting a little from the light. 'I thought I was in the feudal era…'

She tried to sit up but instantly fell back because of a searing pain in her side.

Then she remembered. Fighting the demon. Shooting her arrows and running out of them. InuYasha saying he'd protect her. Then the last thing she remembered was flying through the air, blood spraying out of her and screaming. What had happened after that? Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Myoga. Were they alright? How did she end up here? Did InuYasha bring her here? Why not to Kaede?

She turned her head to the side and saw red.

'Inuyasha? Is that Inuyasha's leg? Is my head resting on his lap?' Kagome thought. She turned to look up ward and saw Inuyasha's sleeping face, his hair hanging over his eyes. 'Inuyasha…' Kagome smiled.

She lifted her arm when she realized something was holding her hand. She pulled it up and saw Inuyasha clawed fingers intertwined with hers.

"Eep!" she cried. Inuyasha moved. "Oh, sorry…"

Surprisingly, he didn't wake.

Kagome smiled and held her arm to her chest, falling back asleep.

Two Hours Later

Inuyasha opened his eyes and yawned.

'I hope Kagome wakes up today…' Inuyasha thought, staring at her face; it had more color in it now. Yesterday it had been very white but today it was rosier, almost normal again.

Then, Inuyasha realized he was holding Kagome's hand. He pulled his hand away but Kagome groaned so he put it back.

'Sheesh, when did that happen?' he though, his face turning red. 'I don't remember doing that.'

Then he realized that one of his fingers on his other hand had wrapped a lock of Kagome's hair around it.

"What?!" Inuyasha cried, jumping and shaking Kagome, making her flinch in pain.

"Sorry, Kagome, I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha trailed off, tears suddenly forming in his eyes yet again. "No… no, I don't want to cry… I don't want to… I don't want another woman I love to die… first mother, then Kikyo… pleases… not Kagome too…" Inuyasha whispered desperately, memories suddenly filling his head.

Flashback

"Mother! Mother! Where are you?! Mother!" a six year old Inuyasha screamed, more smoke filling his lings with every word.

Smoke surrounded him. He ran straight ahead of him to Izayio's room, closing his eyes from the smoke.

"Mother!"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha come here!" a woman voice cried out.

"Mother!" Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a blurry figure a few feet away, holding its arms open for him. He ran towards his mother and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Inuyasha, put this on you, it was your fathers and it will protect you from the fire, keep it-!" Suddenly she screamed and flung Inuyasha and a red kimono shirt away from herself.

"Mother! What's wrong?" Inuyasha cried, covering himself with the kimono shirt. Then he saw it. Izayio's kimono was on fire, burning her.

She was screaming, being burnt alive.

"MOTHER!" Inuyasha screamed, rushing forward to her.

"No! Inuyasha! Stay away! Just cover yourself with the kimono shirt and you'll be fine!" Izayio cried, putting her arm out to stop her son from coming any closer.

"Mother! Put it over you!"

"No! Inuyasha, stay – st-stay back…" she fell to the floor.

"Mother!" Inuyasha ran to her, tears falling down his face. "Mother! Don't – don't go! They'll kill me too if you go! Mother! moTHER!" Inuyasha's voice got louder as he saw his mother's eyes shut.

"I-Inuyasha… I… I love you, sweetheart…" and those were her last words.

"MOTHER!" Inuyasha was suddenly flung back by some type of force. He tried to get to her again but he couldn't. Inuyasha lay there and watched his mother's body burn 'til there was nothing left.

Outside, the villagers had all left, thinking that no one could have survived the fire they had started. But Inuyasha did; he was only a little burnt because he had put the kimono shirt over himself.

Inuyasha crawled out from under a piece of a wall; he had stopped crying.

"How could they do this to mother?" his whispered, angrily. "How could they kill her? She's a human like them!"

He ran into the forest and kept running. He ran and ran until he was to tired t run any farther.

"Where am I?" he looked around him. He was now in the middle of the forest, lost.

He began to cry again. Cry for his mother, and cry for him. If he hadn't ever been born, none of this would have happened.

"M-mother!" he cried out. "Mother! Why did you have to leave me?! MOTHER!"

End of Flashback

Inuyasha had thought about his mother everyday for two years after that. And he had tried to avenge her but the villagers had only beaten him again. He had hardly escaped.

"Why _did_ they have to kill her? Why not just me? Or was it because she mated with a demon…?" Inuyasha whispered.

He closed his eyes as more tears filled them.

"Why…?"

**TBC...**

**Hey! There's the new chapter! It isn't too long and it isn't too short. I did that because about half the people wanted short and the other half wanted long. But there were a few more for long so I made it kind of long. **

**I know that isn't _exactly_ how his mother died, I'm not completely sure but that's how it's going to be in this story… **

**Review!**

**Midnight Smile **

**ps. Next chapter will have more interesting stuff, seeing as that night is going to be the new moon! They'll all be going to Kagome's! oh and yes I do know that only Kagome and Inuyasha can go through the well but when me and my friends made this story up we didn't know that but it doesn't matter anyway because they are going through! Oh and I tried to put this up on Saturday (the day I finished writing it) but it wouldn't let me log in because the server was too busy or something but it works today (Monday)!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! lol…. Hope you like it!**


	6. Author's Note SORRY

**Author's Note: Yes, that's all this is….. sorry…. I'm putting this on all of my stories…. I won't be updating in a while ducks from flying tomato because I am really behind in school because of my trip to Germany. I missed a lot. I'm _almost _caught up but not quite, and until I am I won't really have any time to write. I only have to finish some math (which is due monday) and my English teacher has to tell me the other assignment that I missed…. (I missed 3!) but I'll try to get something up soon! Something that isn't an Author's Note, I know I've been putting a lot of those up lately…. ducks from another tomato… SORRY! Anyway, I have to go finish my math homework, or I'll be even farther behind and it'll take me longer to get something posted! Wouldn't want that now would we…? Ok I'll shut up….. but who knows? Maybe I'll get something up next week! **


End file.
